Soirée Mystère Au Coeur Du Cosmo
by Elena Akimoto Lucina
Summary: "Après un rituel pas respecter Mark se retrouve coincé à devoir aidé ses amis" Surtout désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et la ponctuation.
1. chapter 1

Salut tout le monde :3

Alors voilà j'avais envie de faire une petite fan fiction étrange mais je pense cool. N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis bisou bisous :3

Chapitre 1 : Un jeu de survie ?

Après le FFI, Mark voulait passer une journée avec tous ses amis qui avaient fais parti d'inazuma Japon. Alors Mark avait envoyé à tous ses équipiers de venir passer deux soirées au collège Raimon.

Le Vendredi soir , tout le monde était là.

Mark: Les amis c'est cool d'être venu.

Axel: On avait envie de se revoir.

Mark : Eh les amis sa vous dit de faire un jeu de société ?

Tout le monde : OUAIS.

Celia regarda le calendrier puis vu que aujourd'hui c'était un Vendredi 13 mais elle ne s'en souçias pas.

Mark avait dit à ses amis de s'asseoir sur des chaises autour de la table et de l'attendre. Quand Mark revena tout souriant il plaça le jeu sur la table et s'installa.

Mark: J'ai décider de prendre un jeu qui s'appelle Survival Game j'y ait jamais joué en plus on pourra découvrir ensemble.

Shawn: Mark ...

Mark : Oui ?

Shawn : Nan rien.

Mark : Ok.

Suite à ça le capitaine d'inazuma Japon installa le jeu et commença à jouer avec ses amis. Puis à la fin du jeu Mark se met à relire les règles et vu qu'il y avait marqué

"Le perdant de ce Jeu devra dire trois fois : Viens esprit , Viens esprit , nous hanter toute la nuit".

Mark eu l'idée de lire cette phrase a ses camarades.

Résultat: personne ne voulait dire la phrase. Exténué les Inazuma décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Mais tout leurs rêves allèrent finir en cauchemard. Le lendemain matin , Mark se réveilla mais il n'était pas au collège Raimon, il était ailleurs. Puis il aperçu Nathan à terre.

Mark: Nathan ça va ?

Nathan : Hum oui pourquoi.

Mark: Réveille toi. On n'est pas à Raimon.

Nathan : QUOI ?!?

Le défenseur regarda autour de lui mais ne savait pas où il était tout comme Mark. Ils cherchèrent des indices. Quand tout à coup ils se feraient aspiré. Mark regardant autour de lui et il vu une grande pièce qui ressemblait à l'espace. Nathan était aussi surpris que lui.

???: bien le bonjour Mark et Nathan.

Nathan: Qui étes vous ?

???: Je suis l'esprit maître du jeu.

Nathan : comment ça ?

???: Vous vous souvenez de cette phrase ?

Elle disait "Viens esprit, Viens esprit , nous hanter toute la nuit"

Nathan: Bien sûr qu'ont s'en souvient hein Mark ?

Mark: Oui !

???: Eh bien vous ne l'aviez pas dit ! Il fallait absolument la dire

Mark : Merde alors

???: Mark je veux que tu sois le seul protagoniste de l'histoire donc je te prends Nathan.

Nathan: A L'AIDE MARK

Mark: NATHAN !!

??? : Nous voilà enfin seuls Mark.

Mark: Où sont mes amis ?

???: Si tu veux les revoirs il va falloir gagner

Mark: d'accord

???: Bien que commence les jeux ! Je t'explique les règles tu vois il y a 13 étages. Eh bah à chaque étages tu y trouveras un de tes amis et tu devras vivre son passé à ça place mais si tu crie ou pleure la personne en question mourra.

Mark: d'accord j'ai compris

??? : bonne chance.

Suite à cela Mark se pinça voir si se n'était pas un rêve. Mais non c'était la réalité pure.

Il prie son courage à deux mains et avança au premier étage.

Sur une image Holographic il vu Jude.

Mark: Bon mon premier passé à visiter est celui de Jude... Aller go.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre j'espère que sa vous plaît et je tenais à vous dire que pour certains personnages j'inventerai un passé bisous :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le stratège

Mark était à l'étage représentant Jude. Il y avait des bannières de la Royal Académie, Jude en hologramme et des objets divers.

Puis un bruit assourdissant se fit retentir. Mark leva les yeux et vu Jude qui dormait enfermé dans un capsule.

Mark : JUDE RÉVEILLE TOI

Mais Jude ne répondit pas puis une sorte de portail s'ouvra et notre protagoniste promis à Jude de revenir sain et sauve et de le sauver. Mark sauta dans le portail.

En arrivant le gardien remarqua une petite maison avec un petit jardin où il aperçu deux enfants un petit garçon de 5 ans et une petite fille de 4 ans. La petite fille avait des yeux bleus comme ses cheveux et le petit garçon avait des yeux rouges perçant avec des cheveux brun attachés.

Mark reconnu tout de suite Jude et Celia étant enfant. Mais ces enfants n'était pas dans le meilleur des états. Jude avait des blessures et Célia était terrorisé. Le capitaine de Raimon regarda et dans son champs de vision s'y trouvais des gars de 13 ans qui tabassaient Jude.

Une fois le calvaire terminé Mark vu Célia courir vers Jude avec un torchon d'eau glacé. La tête de Jude était drôle à voir. Puis Mark fut comme téléporté dans un autre souvenir.

Dans se souvenir, le stratège pleurait avec Célia qui s'était calé dans les bras de son frère. Le gardien aperçu un vieux magasine de Football.

Mark (pense) : Mais c'est le Magasine de Jude qu'il m'avait montré qui appartenait à son père et qu'on lui a donner quand son paternel était décédé.

Mark sorta de ses pensés quand il entendu la voix de Célia.

Célia : Grand frère on va faire quoi ?

Jude : Ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerait coûte que coûte

Célia : Grand frère.

Mark: Jude ! Célia !

Puis après ses paroles Mark remarqua qu'il était dans un univers différent comme un orphelinat. Il fut coupé par une voix grave

Mr sharp : Je vais adopter ce garçon mais pas la fille ma femme ne veut qu'un enfant!

Gardienne de l'orphelinat : Très bien tu viens Jude.

Jude: pourquoi je vais où ?

Gardienne : Dans une famille d'accueil.

Jude: Mais et ma soeur ?

Gardienne: La famille Hills as déjà signée les papiers d'adoption pour Célia

Jude (en regarde Célia) : On se reverra petit soeur.

Célia: JUDE NON

Mark se retenant de verser une larme fut téléporté à la Royal Académie. Il cherchait Jude puis le trouva. Il discutait avec David

Jude: David depuis que j'ai joué contre les Raimon j'ai une sensation en moi

David: c'est sûrement la passion de Mark

Jude : Tu as raison.

David : bon on y va on doit jouer contre Zeus aujourd'hui

Jude : ouais je vous encouragerait depuis le banc de touche

Mark fut à nouveau transporté et se retrouva sur un stade où il reconnaît la Royal Académie mais aussi Zeus. Il aperçu La royale Académie à terre, blessé.

Mark: LES AMIS ! AH AH HA

Mark se retrouva nez à nez avec la capsule où Jude était enfermé.

Une voix de femme inconnue se fit entendre :

??: Bravo Mark Evan Nous avons décider de libérer Jude Sharp

Mark: Yes

La capsule s'ouvra et Jude se réveilla.

Mark lui explica l'histoire

Jude : c'est pas vrai. Il faut sauver les autres. Je vais t'attendre à l'entrée et quand tu auras sauvé tout le monde on rentrera.

Mark: OUAIS

Jude: Mais Mark tu dois faire tout les passé non ? Même celui de Shawn

Mark: Merde c'est vrai que Shawn à un passe tres dur

Jude : Mark sauve inazuma Japon

Mark : Oui

Jude couru à l'entrée et Mark avança au 2 ème étages et il y vu un hologramme d'Axel.

Voilà pour ce chapitre 2 j'espère que sa vous plaît et que sa vous gêne pas que j'invente des passé ou que j'en rajoute bisous :33


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'attaquant de feu

Mark était tout joyeux d'avoir aider Jude mail il lui restait tout ses amis à sauver. Il était eu second étage et regardait les objets symbolisant Axel. Puis la capsule apparut avec Axel à l'intérieur et à côté le portail s'ouvrit.

Avant de plonger dans le portail Mark pensa aux parole de l'ex capitaine de la Royal Académie à propos du passé de Shawn.

Puis après sa il plongea dans le portail à la recherche des souvenirs d'Axel. Quand Mark arriva il aperçu Axel étant petit et à côté sa soeur et son père. Notre protagoniste regarda et observa une femme souffrante allonger sur un lit.

Mark (pense) : C'est la mère d'Axel elle lui ressemble aux traits du visage. Ne me dit pas qu'elle va ...

Le gardien de but écouta ce que disait Axel :

Axel: Tu va vraiment partir au ciel maman ?

Mère d'Axel : Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas je veillerai sur toi et Julia depuis le ciel

Axel: D'accord !

Après ça le père des enfants dit au revoir à sa femme. Puis Mark parti dans un autre souvenir. On y voyait Axel à 13 ans qui parlait avec Julia.

Julia: Tient c'est pour toi c'est un porte bonheur. Je l'ai fabriquer pour que tu gagne la finale. Voilà maintenant tu es obligé de gagner. Tu dois me le promettre et aussi de marqué un super but! D'accord grand frère ?

Axel : Oui d'accord Julia je te le promet

Julia: Youpi ! Bon je vais au stade grand frère a tout à l'heure

Axel : JULIA ATTENTION

Julia : AH

En voyant sa Mark était terrorisé. Il comprenait rèelement ce que Axel avait ressenti lors de l'accident de sa soeur.

Il avait envie de crier et de pleurer. Mais il ne devait pas. Sinon Axel mourrait et sa hors de question !

Puis il fut aspiré dans un autre souvenir. Il était à nouveau dans un hôpital mais cette fois il y avait Julia dans le coma et Axel qui était lui assis sur une chaise.

Axel: Sa y est Julia. On a réussi ! On a gagné le tournoi

Axel s'apprête à changer la vase quand une petit voix l'appela lui disant grand frère

Julia : Grand frère c'est bien toi ?

Axel: Oh Julia

Julia regarde Axel les larmes aux yeux et Axel de même. Mark avait sa larme à l'oeil et était content pour eux.

Puis il fut aspiré et revena au deuxième étage

??? : Mark tu as réussis l'épreuve d'Axel nous le libérons

Mark : cette voix me dit quelque chose ...

??? : Désolée Mark.

La capsule s'ouvrit et à l'intérieur Axel se réveilla tout doucement

Axel: hein j'suis où

Mark : Axel je t'explique tout

Mark expliqua la situation à Axel

Axel : c'est pas croyable et tu dit que tu as déjà sauvé Jude ?

Mark : Oui il est à l'entrée mais il s'inquiètent

Axel: Pourquoi ?

Mark : pour le passé de Shawn

Axel faisait la grimace dit à Mark qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il allait y arriver. Après sa Axel parta en courant à l'entrée vers Jude. Le protagoniste quand à lui décida de monter les marchés et d'arriver au troisième étage.

Il y faisait très froid. Mark comprit qu'il avait à faire au passé de Shawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le prince des neiges

L'étage numéro trois. Un étage au sol rempli de neige où il faisait très froid. Mark observa les objets symbolisant Shawn puis regarda la capsule qui venait de d'apparaître avec l'albinos qui dormait dedans.

Mark: Shawn... tu vas me causer des soucis le portail des souvenirs s'ouvrit et Mark sauta à l'intérieur.

A son arrivée il se trouvait à Hokkaïdo et aperçut deux jumeaux qui jouait au foot

Mark (pense): Shawn et Aiden ?

Il allait avoir sa réponse bien vite. Le petit garçon au cheveux blancs cria:

Shawn: Aiden passe !

Aiden : Non je la garde

Shawn: Pff Aiden

Mme Froste : Les enfants vous avez votre match aujourd'hui dépêchez - vous !

Shawn : Oui maman

Aiden: Ont arrive !

Mark fut aspiré et observa une voiture rouge qui roulait. Il n'entendait rien de ce que les personnes se disait. Mais il entendu un bruit assourdissant et regarda. Il vu une avalanche. Puis Shawn fut violamment éjecter de la voiture. Le capitaine de Raimon se retenait de crier et pleurer.

Mark (pense) : Shawn mon pauvre

Shawn venait de se réveiller et vu du sang, beaucoup de sang. Il prit peur et cria

Shawn: AIDEN ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! JE ne veut pas être seul rester avec moi. Shawn explosa en pleurs sans s'arrêter puis fini par s'évanouir. Heureusement des Alpinistes marchaient par la et aperçut le jeune garçon en pleurs au sol.

Alpiniste : il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital le pauvre

Alpiniste 2 : Oui ! Mais sa famille elle est bien morte

Mark fut aspiré à l'hôpital d' Hokkaïdo et observa Shawn qui était allongé mais dormais. Puis un médecin arriva

Médecin : Shawn ! Tu m'entends ?

Le prince des neiges se réveilla et vu le médecin.

Shawn : Où est ma famille

Médecin : ils sont au ciel la où tout le monde va un jour au l'autre

Shawn: Mais et mon frère je n'aurai plus de souvenirs de lui.

Le médecin lui donna une écharpe qui appartenait à Aiden. A ce même moment Mark retourna à la zone où il y avait la capsule.

???: Bravo Mark le footballeur...

Mark : Camilou ?

Mais la capsule s'ouvrit

Mark: Shawn !

Mark rattrapa le prince des neiges qui allait s'éclater par terre. Shawn ouvrit les yeux.

Shawn : Mark ?

Mark (en pleurant) : Shawn je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé lors de l'accident qui concernait ta famille. Je t'explique comment je sais ça.

Shawn : je ne revient pas merci Capitaine de m'avoir sauvé

 **Coucou alors ce chapitre est plutot court mais bon le prochain sera sur Austin j'espère que les fautes vous dérange pas et sinon je vous recommende d'aller voir les fan fictions de JessFoster18 voili voulu bisous :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le passé Du tigre

Après que Shawn ait été retrouvé Axel et Jude, Mark décida d'aller au quatrième étage. Il y trouvait des petits tigres et une voiture rouge. Il a déduit qu'il était à l'étage consacré à Austin.

Mark savait que Austin avait un passé pas bien cool. Le footballeur décida d'entrer dans le portail sans même voir la capsule.

Il atterrit dans le restaurant "chez Hobbes" où il vu la mère d'Austin en train de jouer avec un enfant. Cet enfant c'était Austin qui jouait avec une petite voiture rouge et un petit tigre en plastique. Mme Hobbes regarda l'heure et dit a son fils d'aller se coucher. Austin montait les marches doucement jusqu'à aller dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps Mme Hobbes rangeait les jouets de son fils qui traînait.

Suite à ça Mark alla sur un terrain où il regardait Austin en train de jouer au foot avec ses camarades d'enfance.

Austin : Je vais marqué !

Attaquant : Allez Austin

Austin marque un but net sans bavure dont tout le monde était fier. Puis cela continua jusqu'à ce que c'est compagnon en ai marre

Défenseur: Austin tu te tire trop ma couette les autres ne peuvent pas marqué tout le monde pensent que tu es le seul jouer de l'équipe!

Austin : Mais. .. je pensais que..

Mark se téléporta dans un autre souvenirs.

Austin ne marquait aucun but et ses camarades étaient enfin fier d'être reconnu comme les pions d'Austin. Le jeune attaquant était fier mais triste au fond de lui il savait que cela allais devenir comme un handicap pour ses prochains matchs. Mais il voyait ces camarades joyeux et ça c'était son plus grand bonheur.

Puis Mark vécu un truc qu'il n'avait pas vécu avant avec les autres passé. Il ressentait la douleur du coeur d'Austin.

Mark : ...purée il souffre ... autant. .. je ne dois pas crier surtout pas ... je dois tenir ... pour Austin

Après ces paroles Mark fut téléporté à l'étage d'Austin. Il aperçu La capsule avec Austin dedans. Austin se réveilla et le capitaine des Raimons lui expliqua la situation. Mais une surprise l'attendait.

Austin : Mark tu ne me croirais pas si je te dit que le responsable de tous ça ces Camélia et Le coach Travis

Mark : ... ça ne se peut pas

Austin : Je te le jure Capitaine

???: Mark ce qu'il dit est exacte

Mark : Qui est tu ? Montre toi

Une jeune fille au cheveux violet apparut

Austin : Je te l'avais dit

Mark : ... Camilou tu as vraiment fais sa ?

Camélia : Non mais regarde à mon cou tu comprendras

Mark et Austin regarda au coup de Camélia puis ils aperçurent ...

Voilà vous saurez la suite au prochain chapitre qui portera sur Xavier et le fameux truc autour du coup de Camélia :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hello alors je tient a remercier tout le monde qui ont lu les premiers chapitres. Aussi je voudrais prévenir que avec la rentrée je mettrais plus de temps à écrire.

Bon bah bonne lecture ''

Chapitre 6 : L'école du Soleil.

En regardant au cou de Camélia, nos amis découvrirent un morceau de pierre alius. Camélia et Austin ne savait pas ce que c'était donc ça les inquiétait pas plus que ça. Mark lui ne réagit pas du tout comme Austin.

Austin: Tu t'es acheter un nouveau collier ?

Mark : Non... c'est la pierre... ALIUS !

Austin et Camélia : C'est quoi au juste ?

Mark : Cette pierre à été utiliser par Astram Shiller afin de construire l'académie alius.

Austin :Tu es sur que c'est ça ?

Camélia : Si Mark le dit... ça peut que être vrai.

Mark enleve la pierre alius du cou de Camélia. Puis le gardien demanda a la manageuse quelques informations.

Mark: Dit Camilou tu as dit que ton père était le fameux "maître du jeu" c'est ça ?

Camélia : Oui mais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Mark : Comment ça ? Bref retourner à l'entrée vers Jude, Axel et Shawn.

Camélia et Austin retournèrent à l'entrée et Mark lui continuait de marcher pour allez à l'étage suivant qui était sûrement celui de Xavier. Mark observa les petites planètes qui servait de décoration. Puis un portail s'ouvrit et le footballeur décida d'entrer

Il apparut dans une école maternelle avec marqué sur une pancarte *École du Soleil*

Il avançait dans la cour et aperçut Xavier sur une balançoire. Il était triste à première vue mais un sourire illuminait son visage lorsque Astram Shiller apparut à l'entrée de l'école. Il regardait avec joie Xavier et les autres courir vers leur "père". Puis Mark vu transporter dans un autre souvenir. On y voyait Xavier devant la pierre alius. Il semblait hurler et pleurer. A ce moment Mark s'agenouille à terre et ressentit la douleur de Xavier.

Mark: ... Je ne dois ... pas ... crier.

Mark commençait à crier puis il se répéta une phrase dans la tête que Jude lui avait répéter sans cesse. Elle disait "pingouin joli pingouin quand tu te dandine".

Alors Mark résista et revena dans son monde.

???: Bien joué Mark tu es vraiment doué mais je vais compliquer la tâche au prochain étage.

Mark : Vous ne me faites pas peur Mr Travis !

???: Je ne suis pas mr Travis.

Mark : QUOI !?

Puis Xavier apparais devant Mark.

Xavier : Salut Mark.

Mark : Xavier tu es sain et sauve.

Xavier : Oui mais ont est où ?

Mark expliqua la situation à Xavier. Ce dernier retourna à l'entrée pendant que le gardien de buts montait les marches pour arriver à un étage où il y avait un cache oeil, une bannière de la Royal Académie et ... des pingouins au plus grand désespoir de Mark.

Notre protagoniste devina qu'il s'agissait de David.

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 en ce moment j'écris moins à cause de l'approche de la rentrée demain j'essaierai de m'avancer un max pour pouvoir les publier assez vite ''

Bisous :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Un empereur des pingouins ?

Mark était impressioné à cause de tout les pingouins qui hantaient l'étage de David. En même temps quand Mark était encore sur l'île de Liocott il avait trouvé Jude, David et caleb en train de câliner un énorme pingouin. Notre protagoniste préférait s'enlever ce moment de la tête à tout jamais. Mark faisait la manipulation habituel et se retrouva dans les souvenirs de David étant enfant.

David était dans sa chambre en train d'écrire ... avec un stylo pingouin. Son mur était rempli de pingouins pour le plus grand désespoir de Mark. Il y avais des pingouins partout et David repetait une phrase que Mark avait déjà entendu "pingouin, joli pingouin quand tu te dandine"

Mark: Bon bah je sais d'où vient cette phrase.

David continuait d'écrire jusqu'à ce que deux personnes entrèrent.

Femme : David on doit te présenter quelqu'un

Homme: Oui il est très gentil

Ray dark : Enchanté David je suis Ray dark et je suis ton entraîneur de football et aussi le directeur de l'école primaire de la royal Académie.

David : Mon entraîneur ?

Ray dark : Oui viens tu part ce soir avec moi je vais te présenter tes nouveaux camarades.

David : Je sais pas...

Mark était transporter dans un autre souvenir il aperçu David et Joe à l'hôpital après la match contre la nouvelle royale Académie. David dormait et Joe lui était réveillé puis regardait à la fenêtre. Mais ce moment fut cours parce que David se réveilla mais il avait mal et arrivait pas à bouger.

Mark: ... je ne peux pas bouger et j'ai l'impression que ma respiration c'est bloqué. C'est horrible... arg

David se tenait la poitrine tout comme Mark à cause de la douleur.

Alors que Mark allait pleurer il fut téléporté à l'étage 6 et put libéré (délivrer. Je sort) David.

David : J'ai une impression bizzare... comme si j'ai été possède et endormis c'est horrible j'ai aussi eu l'impression de voir le coach Travis et un inconnu au cheveux bleu.

Mark: AH bon tu es sur ?

David : Oui j'en suis sûr

Mark expliqua toute l'histoire à David.

David : je n'en croit pas mes yeux alors les Travis serait les coupable possèdé par la pire alius. Mais ... Le fameux inconnu que j'ai vu c'était qui ?

Les deux amis réfléchissait mais ne trouvait pas alors David retourna à l'entrée en chantant (au plus grand désespoir de Mark) "Pingouin, joli pingouin quand tu te dandine"

Mark monta à toute vitesse les marches et revu des pingouins.

Mark : encore des pingouins ? Je vais devenir fou. Alors pingouin il y a Jude, David et... Caleb. Prochaine mission Caleb !

Après ça Mark se calma et observa le portail en train de s'ouvrir.

Voilà j'ai fini ce chapitre je l'ai écrit pendant un mariage XD donc j'y ai mis toute ma force et la batterie de mon tel pour l'écrire XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Le deuxième stratège des pingouins

Des pingouins. .. des pingouins et encore des pingouins. Comment ne pas devenir fou ? Mark subis ça depuis deux étages et il commencent à en avoir marre.

Mark entra dans la portail en pensant uxi pingouins qu'il commençait à haïr.

Il apparut dans une salle où se trouvait une dame, un homme, et un enfant. Cet enfant était Caleb. Celui ci, jouait tranquillement avec des pingouins sous le regard attentif de ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'un toc toc se fit retentir. La mère de Caleb alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un homme habillé en tenue de bureau.

Homme d'affaires: Bonjour je suis Mr Sheno.

Mme Stonewall : Bonjour Mr que voulez vous ?

Mr Sheno : Je suis venu pour l'argent !

Mme Stonewall : Désolée Mr.

Puis la mère de Caleb ferma la porte au nez du banquier. Elle prit Caleb dans ses bras puis lui dit de devenir fort.

Mark : Alors c'est ça que Mr Hilman nous avait parlez pendant le match contre la Corée.

Après ces paroles le capitaine des Raimons fut transporter dans un autre souvenirs.

Il pouvait voir Ray Dark et Caleb qui discutait.

Caleb: Mr Dark je vous en pris acceptez ma requête et formez une nouvelle équipe de foot à l'aide de la pierre alius

Ray Dark : Je sais pas venant de quelqu'un comme toi, cette proposition est dur à accepter !

Caleb : Je vous en pris.

Ray Dark : Bon... c'est d'accord mais tu me ramène des joueurs de première classe !

Caleb : Oui mr Dark.

Mark du assister au match qu'il avait jouer contre la Royale Académie puis après il se retrouva derrière le commandant de la Royale Académie.

Ray dark : Tu m'as ramener des joueurs de seconde zones toi y compris !

Caleb : QUOI !?! Moi un joueur de seconde zone !

A ce moment Mark ressentis de faible douleurs insupportable niveau de son torse.

Mark réapparue devant la capsule d'où Caleb venait de sortir. Mark expliqua toute la situation au stratège. Celui ci retourna a l'entrée et laissa le gardien de but aller au prochaine étage. Alors Mark monta les marches et vu des farces et attrapes, des grenouilles et un uniforme du Cloître - Sacré.

Voilà pour le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaît et bonne chance pour les personnes qui font leur rentrée demain.(perso moi je reprends mardi :P)


	9. Chapter 9

Salut a tous je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et je vous dis que normalement il y aura 17 chapitres :3 voila voila

Chapitre 9: Humour en danger

Mark savait que Scotty avait un passé difficile mais ne s'en faisait pas. Mais ... es-ce qu'il a bien fait ? Et si Scotty n'avait pas tout révéler sur son passé.

Mark : Je pense que ça va être drôle si Scotty fait des blagues.

???: Bonjour Mark je ne suis pas Mr Travis mais je te donne une nouvelle régle comme promis maintenant si tu rigole dans les passé, la personne en question mourra.

Mark : Et vous dites cette règle quand c'est as Scotty. C'est pas possible.

???: Desolé mais je doit me venger. Après tout c'est de la faute de Raimon si j'ai fait de la prison.

Mark: QUOI !

???: Bref je te laisse au revoir Mark.

Mark : Attendez !! Qui êtes vous ?

???: Je ne te dois aucune explication Mark.

Mark: ...Il est parti. Tiens le portail es apparu aller je vais dedans

Le gardien de but sauta dans le portail et apparu dans une gare. Il y avait Scotty et sa mère qui discutait.

Scotty: Maman il arrive bientôt le train

Mme Banyan: Bientôt, en attendant je vais chercher un truc à manger.

La mère de Scotty parta et ne revena jamais. Mark était un peu triste mais fut téléporté dans un souvenir plus gai.

Scotty rigolais car il venait de faire une blague à Dan. Le plus petit avait mis de la colle dans les chaussures du plus grand.

Dan: SCOTTY !!

Scotty: Hihihihihihi

Après cette blague Dan furieux pourchassa Scotty. Puis Mark senti une vague de gaieté en lui et avait envie de rigoler. Mais il pensa à ce que la fameuse personne lui as dit et ne rigolais pas. Il était sur le point de rigoler.

Mark : Je doit tenir. Je ne doit pas rigoler pour Scotty

Puis Mark fut transporter vers la capsule de Scotty. Celui ci était réveiller et regardait partout sans rien comprendre. Mark lui expliqua la situation. Scotty s'en alla et le gardien de but monta les marches pour aller à l'étage neuf. La bas il trouva des gants de gardien et une bannière du Collège Fauxshore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le 2eme gardien

Mark regarda les gants et devina que c'était Darren qui cette fois ci était emprisonné. Il attendait le portail tranquillement mais..

???: Tiens Mark tu es déjà au 9 ème étage ?

Mark : Oui et je compte bien continuer.

???: Très bien on se revoit au dernier étage mon petit

Mark : Mon petit ?

??? (Rire diabolique)

Mark se retrouva seul devant le portail. Il prena sa respiration et sauta dans le vortex pour aller secourir Darren. Il arriva dans une petite rue où il y avait un petit garçon qui jouait avec un ballon.

Il était accompagné d'un autre garçon. Ces 2 garçons n'était autre que Darren et Jonathan. Ils jouaient tranquillement mais une personne inconnue arriva.

Mr LaChance: Darren il faut rentrer.

Darren : PAPA !

Mr LaChance : Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulait pas que tu joues avec cette balle.

Darren : Mais papa.

Mr LaChance : Allez on rentre.

Mark fut choqué que le père de Darren voulait pas que son fils joue au football. Puis le capitaine des Raimons fut transporter dans un autre souvenir.

Dans ce souvenir, il y avait Darren seul qui jouait au foot et se cachait.

Mark : Je pense qu'il veut pas être vu par son père.

Darren : Pourquoi il ne veut jamais que je joue au foot. Il ne comprend rien... ça m'énerve.

A ce moment Darren commença à pleure. Exactement en même temps Mark ressenti une forte douleur en lui. Cette douleur lui rongeait les muscles et il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur.

C'était horrible mais Mark tenu 2 minutes comme ça et retourna à l'étage n9. Mais Evans avait un problème, il avait toujours mal au coeur. Il regarda et vit Darren évanoui au sol.

Mark : Darren, réveille toi

Darren ne répondis pas. Alors Mark descendit tout les étages très vite et arriva vers ses amis libres.

Mark : Les amis ... je vous confie Darren... Il est évanoui.

Jude : Ok mais repose toi tu es à bout de souffle.

Caleb : Jude la porte s'ouvre pas. Bordel !

Shawn : Capitaine tu vas bien ?

Mark : Oui je vais très bien, je dois aller à l'étage n10 je vous laisse les copains.

Shawn : Au revoir capitaine

Mark coura jusqu'à l'étage 10 et aperçu des peignes et un faucon en cage.

Voilà pour le chapitre 10 j'espère qu'il vous as plus :3 Sinon je tenais à demander si vous savez que un nouvel inazuma eleven va sortir ? C'est inazuma eleven Ares. Je vous conseille d'aller voir sur Twitter le groupe Ares no fan sub pour avoir leur lien Discord si vous connaissez. Ils publient les outer codes en vf et autres. Vous en connaissez peut être déjà . Voilà bisous :3


	11. Chapter 11

Mayshea: pour répondre à ta question qui était "es-ce que les autres voit les souvenir et ressentent comme Mark ?". Eh bein tu verras çà dans pas longtemps

Chapitre 11: Un peigne, une plume, un délinquant

Notre jeune footballeur savait à quel ami était associé l'étage. C'était l'étage pour libérer Archer.

Mark regardait le faucon qui essayait de s'enfuir en attendant que le portail s'ouvre. Puis le gardien de but entendit le vortex s'ouvrir et il sauta dedans.

Il arriva dans une école où il aperçut un garçon au cheveux roux qui était coincé et allait se faire tabasser pas des collégiens. Ce garçon c'était Justin. Il reculait petit à petit et avait peur. Mais au moment où il allait se faire éclater, un garçon au cheveux violet interpella les collégiens qui prennent la fuite en voyant Archer.

Archer : ça va ? Tu as rien ?

Justin : Je vais bien grâce à toi merci.

Archer souria et s'en alla vers le bâtiment principal de l'école. Mark prena sa respiration et destresse.

Mark : J'ai cru que Justin allait mourir. J'ai flipper.

Après ces paroles Mark fut téléporté dans une ruelle. Il y avait 6 garçons qui allait se quereller mais il y avait une petite fille au milieu.

Petite fille : Arrêtez , vous aller me blesser !

Garçons brun : Ferme la, la p'tiote

Mais à ce moment quelqu'un sortait de la ruelle d'as côté. Cette personne tapotait l'épaule du garçon Brun et quand celui ci se retourne Archer lui mis un énorme coup de pied. Les autres garçons et le brun prenait leur jambes à leur cou.

Petite fille : Merci monsieur de m'avoir aider.

Archer : De rien.

La petite fille faisait un câlin à Archer quand d'un coup notre ami au peigne se prit un coup de poing dans le dos.

Archer avait mal, très mal mais il ne voulait pas se séparer de l'étreinte de la petite fille. Si Archer allait se battre ça rendrait triste la petit fille.

Mark à ce moment ressentais une grande douleur au ventre mais en même temps un bonheur qui l'entourait. Au moment où Mark allait faire rouler une larme, il se faisait téléporté dans l'étage n10.

Le capitaine des inazuma regarda Archer qui se réveillait. Mark expliqua la situation à Archer qui comprenait quasiment rien. Le violet agacé s'en alla et le brun montait les marches pour aller à l'étage n11.

A cet étage il y avait une planche de surf et des petits dauphins.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Un surfer et une vague.

A son arrivée, Mark remarqua les dauphins et les planches de surf. Il devinait que c'était l'étage consacré à Hurley. En même temps qui est fan de surf à part lui ? ... personne.

Mark : Alors s'y je compte bien j'ai déjà fait Jude, Axel, Shawn, Austin, Xavier, David, Caleb, David, Darren et Scotty. Il me manque Nathan, Jack , Thor et les manageuses.

Mark réfléchissait puis le portail s'ouvrit et absorba le jeune footballeur. Celui ci se retrouva à Okinawa à côté d'un planche de surf. Mark regardait autour de lui mais ne voyait personne. Jusqu'à ce que un petit garçon aux cheveux violet débarqua avec un garçon au cheveux bleu et un casque sur les oreilles.

Mark : Hurley et Cadence ?

Hurley parlait avec Cadence... pas de foot ... mais de surf au plus grand désespoir de Cadence. Mark se rapprochait pour entendre la conversation.

Hurley : Eh Cadence pour mon anniversaire je vais avoir une planche de surf !

Cadence : C'est cool Hurley mais moi je n'aime pas spécialement le surf. Je suis plutôt foot.

Hurley: Foot ? Ça doit pas être amusant ça !

Cadence : Si, c'est super drôle. On s'amuse beaucoup. Tu devrais essayer.

Hurley: Pas envie ! Tu me regardes surfer ?

Cadence: Si tu veux.

Hurley commença à surfer mais perdu équilibre et tomba de plein fouet dans l'eau.

Mark : Aie ça fait mal !

Cadence : HURLEY ! TU T'ES PAS FAIT MAL ?

Mark fut transporter ailleurs. Ce n'était pas à Okinawa. C'était un endroit sombre où il n'y avait personne. Mark cherchait désespérément quelqu'un, quand il tomba sur Hurley. Le garçon au cheveux rose semblait perdu. Il cherchait un chemin mais rien.

Mark suivait Hurley jusqu'à arriver à une source puissante de lumière. Celle ci éblouissait les yeux d'Hurley. Mark essayait de cacher ses yeux mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les yeux de Mark le brûlait et ceux d'Hurley aussi. Heureusement Hurley mettait ses lunettes de plonger et coura jusqu'à la lumière. Alors que Mark allait découvrir ce qu'était ce lieu , il se faisait aspirer pour retourner à l'étage n11.

Ici il récupéra Hurley qui était évanoui et retourna à l'entrée. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça. Mark arriva et était paralysé de peur en voyant ses camarades à terre et souffrant. Certains étaient inconscients. Mark posa Hurley et coura vers Jude qui était conscient.

Mark : Jude ! Il sait passer quoi ?

Jude: ... nous ressentons... les douleurs... comme toi.. mais en pire ...

Mark : QUOI ?!? Je vais vous sauvez ne vous inquiétez pas !

Mark arriva à toute vitesse à l'étage n12. Là bas il remarqua le maillot des Raimons et une photo de Raimon lors du Football frontière.


	13. Chapter 13

Alors voilà je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente qu'il y aura entre les publications mais avec la rentrée et les devoirs à foison c'est assez dur '' je vous laisse lire la fan fictions et ... bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13: Du début à la fin.

Mark arriva à l'étage 12 et observait le maillot de Raimon. Il vu aussi une photo du club de Raimon lorsque l'équipe était encore 7 joueurs.

Mark : Alors un des premiers joueur de Raimon... Jack je suppose.

???: Bien jouer.

Mark :Encore toi ?

???: Eh oui encore moi... Mais je vois que tu es déjà bien loin. Tu as déjà vu tes amis souffrir et tu es à l'étage 12. Je vais te donner un indice de qui je suis !

Mark : Vraiment ?

???: Oui. Pense aux empereurs noirs. Voilà je m'en vais au revoir Mark.

Mark : Les empereur noirs ????

Mark se demandait pourquoi la voix lui avait dit de penser a l'équipe où Nathan à été manipulé avec tout les autres.

Il entra dans le portail et apparu dans une maisonnée chaleureuse. Il aperçut deux enfants qui se ressemblait un peu en train de courir dans la maisonnée. Il y avait un grand et un plus petit. Ils s'amusait bien jusqu'à ce que un événement se produise.

Zak tomba des escaliers et se fait mal. Il y avait du sang. Jack appela ses parents. Ceux ci arrivèrent immédiatement. Mark ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Il n'avait plus mal. Pourtant Jack pleurait .. mais rien.

Mark revena à l'étage 12 où il vu Jack qui l'attendait.

Mark : Jack ça va ?

Jack : Oui à part que j'ai envie d'aller au petit coin.

Mark expliqua le paradoxe à Jack.

Jack : Mark... si tu veux savoir j'ai également vu quelqu'un au cheveux bleu - vert. Mais je l'avais déjà vu avant.

Mark : Tu es sur ?!?

Jack : Oui capitaine.

Mark: ok dit aux autres que je suis presque arriver a mon buts.

Jack Pas de soucis

Jack partait rejoindre les autres et en parallèle Mark monta à l'étage 13 et observa des boules à neiges représentant Okinawa, et aussi un balai.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Un grand frère protecteur.

Mark arrivait à l'étage n13. Les balais pouvait représenter que une seule personne : Thor. Mark se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait rien ressentis dans le passer de Jack et aussi qui était cette fameuse voix. Le gardien s'enlève les penser de la tête et se fit téléporté dans le portail.

En arrivant il se retrouva à Okinawa, sur le terrain de foot où il avait croiser les frères et la soeur de Thor lors de son voyage à la rechercher de l'attaquant de feu. Mais un question trottait dans la tête de Mark. Pourquoi n'avait t'il rien ressentis pour le passé d'avant ?

Les pensées fut vite interrompu. Effet le gardien de but entendit un pleure qui venait du terrain , alors il y leva la tête et vu la petite soeur de Thor pleurer . Puis des pas assez lourd se fit sentir. Thor , en bon frère protecteur arriva en courant auprès de sa soeur.

Mark ressenti une faible douleur en sa poitrine. Puis une énorme douleur explosa en lui.

Mark : arg. ...

Mark se retena de crier, mais pour lui la douleur était insupportable.Il voulait exploser de crie et de pleurer. Il en avait marre de supporter toute cette douleur au fond de lui.

Le brun souffrait mais résistait. Puis il fut téléporté à l'étage n13 comme si rien n'était. Il ne comprenais plus rien. Il retrouva Thor qui était en pleine forme. Le défenseur retourna a l'entrée puis Mark s'effondra.

???: Tu es déjà mort ? Si c'est le peux que ça te fait alors tu vas souffrir. Bonne chance Mark ! Rit diaboliquement

Voilà ce chapitre relativement court mais en ce moment l'inspiration m'aime pas '' bref à plus et merci de suivre cette fic


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : La mort de Mark Evans ??

A terre, Mark souffrait. Il se demandait si il allait mourir ou souffrir ? Voir même devoir passer une journée avec Sue ...pauvre Mark. ... adieu sa carte bancaire et ses maigres économies. Le brun essaya de se relever mais en vain.

Puis alors que tout espoirs était perdu, Mark leva sa tête et vu Jude , Axel , Shawn et Austin qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Mark :LES AMIS !

Shawn : Mes oreilles...

Jude : Mes tympans...

Axel : Mes cheveux ...

Jude : T'es cheveux ?!?!

Austin : Oui avec le cri de Mark, c'est cheveux se sont décoiffés.

Mark : AH !

Jude : Mark arrête de te prendre pour Denis Brogniart...

Les 3 autres étaient en mode désespérer. Ça se comprenait ... Imaginez- vous a devoir supporter Mark pendant 127 épisodes... en plus de crier , voilà qu'il se prends pour Denis. Pauvre joueurs de Raimons.

Les protagonistes avait relever leur capir4et ensemble marchaient pour atteindre l'étage suivant. Cet étage n14... Mais qui avait t'il la bas ? Nathan ? Célia ? Sylvia ? Ou même Nelly ? Tous se posaient la question.


	16. chapitre 16

bon. Me revoilà. Y-a-t-il des gens présents encore? aucune idée. C'est une vieille histoire. Avec de lointains souvenirs, je me remets a mon clavier et mon téléphone et vous offre le Chapitre 16 (je sais pas si c'était 15 ou 16 .~.).

~BONNE LECTURE~

De longues marches se dressaient devant eux. Le capitaine et ses acolytes, montaient ces marches.

Axel : Mes cheveux vont être decoiffés

Shawn : Mais Nan

Jude : Beh le temps qu'il y ai des pingouins

Mark : HOLY LES GENS YA DES PHOTOS DE MOI PARTOUT ET DE L'ÉQUIPE!!

Austin : NANI?!

Tout le monde se dépêcha de monter et trouvèrent une photos des deux manageuses. L'une aux cheveux verdâtres et l'autre auc longs cheveux châtains.

Mark : Nelly et Silvia...

Jude : Donc...en haut..il y aura Célia..

Shawn : Oui..

Austin : Bizarrement il y a rien...qui permet de rentrer en contact...

Axel : Peut etre..quon arrive trop tard..?

Mark : non.

D'un coup, un rire sale se faisait retentir.

??? : Ewi en effet. Je dois bien garder quelques otages

Mark : Ordure.

??? : Bonne chance Jude

L'inconnu disparait aussitôt laissant un nouvel escalier. Les cinq prirent leur courage a deux mains et grimpent. A ce nouveau pallier, des photos de la Royal Académie et de Jude.

BON Je vous offre la suite xD c'était relativement cours mais bon. Si jamais vous aimez ou que vous voulez parler je peux vous donner mes réseaux

XOXO


	17. chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

: Le secret d'une soeur.

Jude, écarquilla ses yeux. Il avait peur.

Mark : Jude ça va aller.

Shawn : Oui...j'espère..

Axel : Bon. Go.

Les compagnons rentrèrent dans un portail. Ils arrivèrent devant le stade de la Royal Académie avec Célia sur le stade. Celle ci semble triste et déprimée.

Célia : _Jude...pourquoi tu es toujours obnubilé par le football..tu me manques...Même après que tu ais rejoins Raimon tu es Toujours aussi...distant..._

Mark : ...

Jude : CÉLIA!! JE NE SUIS PAS DISTANT. J'AI BESOIN DE TOI

Shawn observa le stratège verser des larmes.

Célia : _J'aimerai...que Jude me dise qu'il m"aime..._ A ces mots, Célia disparu, ramenant les Inazuma Japon à leur pallier. Jude semblait anéanti. Il ne pensait pas que sa soeur souffrait autant. Axel porta Célia et partit avec Jude et Austin, laissant Mark et Shawn.

Shawn : Capitaine..c'est le dernier..

Mark : oui. allons y.

 **Le reste de l'équipe :** Jude : Célia...

Axel : Tout ira bien

Austin : Oui

Jude : Je...l'espere...

(･ิω･ิ)ノヾ()ﾉﾞ(ω)/('')ゝ


	18. Chapitre 18

Dernier Chapitre : Un dernier souhait.

Mark accompagné de Shawn avançait.

Shawn : Mark...regarde...

En face d'eux, était Nathan, souriant sadiquement.

Nelly : MARK ON EST LÀ

Les trois manageuses étaient enfermées dans une cage suspendu au plafond.

Mark : LES FILLES!! NATHAN

Nathan? : Ne m'appellez pas Nathan. Je suis...Nathan.

mark : Keski é jone et ki a ten

Shawn : TAGGLE MARK

Nathan ? : Je vais devoir vous tué.

Mark commença a faire ses Discours. Shawn alla libérer les trois filles et partit avec elles. Mark continua encore et encore.

Nathan : Arrête...j'ai...mal...

Mark : Désolé Nathan...

Nathan : Mark...Désolé...mon...dernier voeu...avant de mourir...c'est ton sourire...

Nathan lacha un dernier soupire. Mark versa une dernière larme. Mark vit un couteau. Il prit le couteau.

*Shlarg*

Fin. 2h30 du matin- je veux dodo xD wuala j'espère que ca vous aura pas plus xD


End file.
